1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image processing device, and more particularly to a system and method for resetting a counter associated with a component of an image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern image processing devices, such as multifunction peripherals, printers, copiers, or other devices, include various components. Commonly, an image processing device includes counters associated with respective components of the image processing device. Counters may be used for monitoring usage of the image processing device and scheduling maintenance. A counter may store a value representing the number of times the component associated with the counter has operated. During maintenance, if the component is replaced, a counter associated with the component may need to be reset to an initial value. Failure to reset the counter may result in an inaccurate counter which may inhibit effective monitoring and maintenance scheduling for the image processing device.
In conventional systems, a counter may be reset, for example, by navigating to the proper menu for resetting the particular counter and then resetting the counter. When using such a system, the user must know the proper menu and how to locate it or learn this information by, for example, utilizing a service manual. Moreover, if multiple counters need to be reset, a user may need to navigate to the proper menus associated with the respective counters. Thus, the user may need to know or obtain information about each counter to be reset and then manually navigate to the respective proper menus to reset the counters.